The invention relates to a textile tube made in an injection-blow molding process and/or an injection evacuation process, with at least a partial area of the wall of the textile tube comprising a wave profile with ring-shaped inward bulges and outward bulges alternately arranged side by side in the axial direction, wherein the textile tube has perforations.
Such a textile tube is known from German published patent application DE 25 06 512 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,396; Brazilian patent 7600933) and has proven itself. Above all, it is advantageous that such a textile tube is axially highly deformable even in the cold state, so that after winding with windable textile material, for example a yarn, it can be compressed in axial direction, so as to require as little space as possible during subsequent heat treatment and/or wet processing of the textile material. It is in particular also advantageous with such heat treatment and/or wet processing that the tube casing, which is approximately wave shaped in the longitudinal direction, provides good radial resilience.
For certain applications it has been proven to be advantageous to match the axial and radial flexibility of the textile tube to the particular process steps for treating the textile material for the respective individual applications. To achieve this, it is already known to provide textile tubes with different wall thicknesses. For example for an application requiring a flexible textile tube, a thin-walled textile tube is used, while for an application requiring increased rigidity, a thicker-walled tube is used. For example, higher rigidity of the textile tube can improve its concentric-running stability on spindle-less winding devices. It is, however, unfavourable that textile tubes of increased wall thickness are also heavier, thus requiring accordingly more material during manufacture. Such textile tubes are therefore comparatively expensive. A further disadvantage consists in the interior diameter of the textile tube having to be matched as exactly as possible to the diameter of the adaptation elements of a winding device provided for the textile tube. However, maintaining a constant interior diameter is impossible without a change in tooling, when producing textile tubes of differing wall thicknesses using hollow shapes in injection-blow molding or injection evacuation processes.